Mollifying Entropy
by bibliophilechild
Summary: "Death leaves a heartache no one can heal; Love leaves a memory no one can steal." Irish Mourning Poem... I hate summaries like the wicked witch hates pool parties. Read if you please.
1. Chapter 1

Mollifying Entropy- I do not own True Blood. I do own all of my characters and the plot of this story.

It's so dark and cold. I would like to say how long I've been here, but it's been so long I cannot recall days. The darkness hides the sun from me; I find I cannot even remember how it feels on my skin. Erosion covers the bars of the cage in which I am imprisoned. Rust covers my hands as I grip the bars. A strong disheartening smell fills the room with decay. Every once in a while you can hear us cough from it. The stone ground smooth under me, though freezes me to the core. Yelling can be heard around me, but the darkness makes it hard to place where they are. The piercing scream filling the empty space could be beside me or across the room. Or maybe they are all mine? I really cannot say anymore. I won't say that I've lost all hope, but as I sit in the dank cage craving daylight, wearing rags, lips cracked from dehydration. Well, one could understand why I maybe lacking in faith.

A door creaks open letting some candle light in cell which confines me. It cast light on three other cages in the room, each of us placed in a corner; faces disappearing in the shadows. We stay silent as thick boots hit the floor breaching the distance between us and them. A part of black boots with steel on the toe stops in front of my cage. The metal is dull, but I can still make out my shape in them. Heavy keys clank together when they unlock the large lock, rough hands reach in grabbing my arm. I scoot farther away, though he is stronger dragging me out.

"None of that." He encourages pulling me to my feet; however I've been sitting so long my feet won't work. They ache as I try to stand feeling numb and a sharp stinging.

The man takes under my arm supporting my weight. I keep my head down focusing on how to walk. The movements feel so foreign. How long has it been? My legs are streaked with mud and I have bruises on my arms. We walk out of the room and I turn to see two other girls following me. Wait, there were four? Glancing to corner two I see the men pulling out an ash colored body, a limp arm slumps to the ground and a man moves to reposition the body. Lifeless grey eyes stare at me. The girl's mouth appeared ajar and her red curly hair was in a matted mane. Her body contorted in an awkward angle as they pull her out further. I study the way her limbs looked stiff and bloated, though I find my examination to be ephemeral as the man blocks her dull face again.

"The witch didn't make it." One of the men growls taking her arms as the other takes her legs. She looks on void of emotion with a blank expression. I can't help, but to be a little envious. She escaped. I'm still stuck here.

The man pulls me with him tugging me along. The cool air causes me to tremble. My legs still scream from motion, but seemed to dulling. We walk into a hallway, the bright lights stinging my eyes making me light headed. I clench my eyes tight, but the lights still penetrated causing me the see flashes of pinks and whites. My head throbs and I stop feeling disorganized. My bare feet scrap over the floor as they drag. I stretch every muscle trying to rid them of their stiffness. My shoulder throbs causing me to let out a hiss.

"Almost there." He whispers into my ear, I jerk away from the sound. He pats my arm despite my recoiling. I couldn't tolerate touch, couldn't handle everything so soon. He turns back to the other men, "Move the crates." His voice sounding rougher with them.

He turns me to us to the right and pushes me in. I open my eyes seeing a small table and chairs. The other girls stand close behind. We gravitate towards each other, stronger in numbers I suppose.

"Sit." He snaps to us.

We all stay in place until he takes a threaten step closer. Each of us takes a chair shivering and keeping our heads down. Another man brings four slices of bread and cups of an unidentified liquid. He places each plate in front of us until reaching the empty chair. He nods and takes the plate back.

"Each of you is to eat your bread and consume the entire contents of your drink. Any of which you refuse you will be beaten and force fed. Is that understood?" The man who dragged me in announces his broad arms folded over his chest. I notice his dark eyes and hair. His beard hung low looking bushy and untidy.

The two girls beside me hesitate. Each of us stared down waiting for the other to move. I stare down at the plate refusing to touch it. The man sighs,

"Last chance."

When we still refuse to move he comes up to the girl in the middle reaching for her. He grabs a handful of her hair and jerks it downward causing her face to be inches from the plate. Without thinking my hand wraps around his thick wrist and my other holds her long hair easing the tension as he pulled. Her hair felt dirty in my hand. Its auburn color faded. The man releases her hair turning to glower at me. His hand was gripping my chin with brutal force.

"You are going to be trouble aren't you?" His cool breath hitting my cheek while he studies my face. His tone hushed like we were sharing a secret.

_'Yes, I will make your life a living hell even after. I will escape this place and I will take these girls with me. You will regret the night you stole me from my tree. Those weeks you spent hunting me like an animal. I plan to kill each and every one of you involved in the most painful way possible.'_

I shake my head taking the bread in my hands, picking off a piece and popping it in my mouth swallowing the dryness. He turns to me watching as the other girls follow my lead. The girl in the middle brushes her calf against my own

_'Thank you.'_ A soft voice echoes in my head, I nod discreetly tapping her leg in return.

I decide to chug the liquid smelling the medication in it. The flavor was bitter and it had a grainy feel. After, I scarf down the bread hoping for it to absorb most of the drugs. As soon as I'm done I begin to feel the effects.

My body became limp and sluggish. The girl beside me takes my hand in a tight grasp as she also seems to sink. I notice she also holds the younger girls hand. I make to move, though my legs seem to oppose the idea. I stand only to feel my knees buckle. One of the men catches me lifting me into his brawny arms. My struggles go unnoticed as I try to fight against him still gripping the girl's hand.

Our captors break our bonds carrying us to a new location.

My eyes fall closed, but I know we're not going the same direction we started. Night sounds around us. I hear water and bell chimes. Men were shouting orders causing my head to throb. I feel my body being moved to another person. This one had warm skin and his heart beat felt like drum as I rest my head on it.

"You must behave phoenix. Our captain doesn't take kindly to merchandise that causes him problems and you're too beautiful to be abused. I know you're scared, but you must be good."

The mysterious voice had a new accent, thick and inviting. The owner of the voice gave my forehead a quick kiss before moving me again. I'm placed in another cage. The lock clicks as my carrier leaves. Opening my eyes I see very little. The room is pitch black, but I can sense I'm in an enclosed space alone. I close my eyes again drifting off, feeling the medicine take full effect. There was nothing left to do, but sleep.

**Authors Note: Hello my lovely friends! I have missed you like crazy. Here is another story with our favorite Phoenix. I suppose this could be called a prequel, but it's not really. More of another life Nix lived. This one will have Rixon and eventually Godric. Considering I'm swamped with life the updates may be a wee bit sporadic. Hopefully, I will be able to regulate them. Let me know what you think of the new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in a cage, the bars scraping my shoulders and wings. My skin stung where a jagged edge of metal dug into my leg. I feel worthless.

They packed me up and are shipping me off like cargo. I am less than human in their eyes. "Nothing but a blood bag" I heard one of them call me. So that's it. I am nothing but an animated body carrying blood. I wouldn't even call myself animated. I haven't moved since they put me here. The medicine has long lost its effects, but I still laid motionless. Maybe if I stay like this I can will my heart to stop and I can leave this place?

I don't want to give up, really I don't, but my body cannot stand the darkness much longer. I can feel my light being sucked out of soul leaving me empty and a hollowed shell of the being I use to be.

My door creaks opens. A boy with a dirt streaked face peaks in. He looks to be around sixteen. He carries a blanket folded under an arm and a handful of keys in the other.

"Hi, m- mm- misses." He stutters taking a step closer closing the door behind him.

I hear him shuffle to the right and click something on. A dull light fills the small cavern. There's a chair in front of my cage along with a simple wooden table. The light stings my eyes and I move to the farthest corner of my cage.

"Don't be scared miss. I'm not going to hurt you." He knelt in front of my cage keys jingling in his shaking hands.

I scoot to the front of the cage hands wrapped around the bars. He falls back on his heels startled, his blond hair falling in his boyish face. He collects himself reaching to the lock and inserting the key. Before he can fully unlock it I sling it open shoving him aside. Pulling the door open I rush out into the corridor. Turning to the right I slam into a hard chest. Strong arms wrap around my waist lifting me up.

"I told you to behave." The being whispers as I kick and struggle.

He ignores my fighting. The way my nails dig into his arms trying to free myself from his unbreakable hold. I thrash against him kicking, whipping my head back and forth, but all my struggles prove ineffective because he tightens his hold pinning my upper body to his broad chest.

"I know you're pissed, but you must calm down. We are going to the infirmary, you will have a quick physical and perhaps if they see you fit, you will be able to stay out of that dreaded cage." His hot breath tickled my ear as he carries me down the hall.

I remain tense, though stop kicking at him. He sets me on my feet in front of a new door.

"Peter will you hand me the blanket and get the door?"

The boy I pushed comes beside us handing the younger boy the wool blanket opening the door for us. He looks to me before dropping his head back down. My captor keeps a gentle, but firm grip on my arm as he ushers me in. We move to one corner with a small curtain.

"Undress behind there and wrap in this blanket." He hands me the blanket to me, but I make no move to take it.

He sighs pushing me further in the corner stepping in with me and drawing the curtain. The space was already tight, but with two people I'm forced into the corner, my back against the wall.

"Listen miss and listen well, I don't want you hurt." He takes my dress in his hands unbuttoning it. "If you fight them they won't kill you. I know that's what you want, but what they are capable of is much worse than death." He stares at me with green blue eyes.

My dress is pushed off my shoulders leaving me bear. He covers me with the blanket before tugging my dress all the way down. I close my eyes feeling vulnerable with him so close. He reaches to touch my face causing me to recoil closer to the wall. He notices cupping my chin tilting my face up.

"I will never hurt you like that miss; however, you're not going like the doctor and I much after this." I began struggling again.

He shushes me petting my hair.

"I will promise you now, the doctor and I will never hurt you in that manner, ever. You are safe from the other with us."

I shiver feeling close to tears. He brushes my hair away from my eyes wiping the tears trying to fall.

"I will protect you with my -"

"Rixon!" The curtain is thrown open and a man with dark auburn hair looks at the young man name Rixon, who had me against a wall with nothing, but a blanket.

"What is the meaning of this?" He motions to Rixon's hand resting on my cheek.

Rixon moves to my side wrapping my blanket tighter. I clutch the wool ignoring how it made my back itch.

"She was scared, I..." He looks to me "I'm sorry." He whispers kindly stepping away.

The doctor shakes his head reaching a hand to me.

"Hello darling, it's alright." He had warm brown eyes and a smooth voice like Rixon. He couldn't be much older than twenty five. With his hand still out he waits until I inch closer smiling as I do.

"There you go." He places a hand on my shoulder guiding me to a examine table.

He takes out a chair and sits across from me with a notebook in his lap. Rixon moves to another table clanking metal instruments together. I shudder, growing tense. The man notices and clears his throat giving a small shake of his head at Rixon.

"Do you have a name?" He looks to me studying my face.

I don't answer keeping my head down.

"Do you understand English?" He waits for a response I don't give.

"Comment vous appellez- vous?" He tries still patient. "Wie heißen Sie?"

I remain silent refusing to look up. He sighs running a hand through his hair. I can feel him watching me, he opens his notebook drumming his fingers on a page before slamming it closed abruptly. The loud noise causes me to flinch. He tilts his head smiling.

"So you can hear me, just shy. Alright then, you can be shy." He smiles reaching behind him to take something small out of a jar.

He extends his hand to me, palm open. In it was a small piece of something.

"You can eat it. It's candy." He pushes it closer, but I move my head away from it. "No? Alright then, I'll have one. Rixon, would you like a piece of candy?"

Rixon smiles taking one from the jar and popping it in his mouth.

"Thank you Doctor." He looks to me still chewing. "Are you sure you don't want one! We know you haven't eaten in days."

The doctor watches me in a discreet manner eating the candy. I look up to them shaking my head. He nods writing something down.

"Very well, you don't have to if you don't want to."

I draw the blanket closer feeling uncomfortable. He writes a few more notes, his quill scratching the paper softly. Rixon stays closer to the doctor glancing at me occasionally. The doctor closes his book looking at me with a calm smile.

"Darling, I need to examine your body. Would you be alright with that?"

I tuck the blanket tighter to my chest drawing my knees to my chest. He nods standing, stroking my dirt ridden hair.

"How about we see how much I can do with the blanket on?" He reasons with a level on calmness.

I keep my head down feeling him come in front of me. He keeps one hand petting my hair as he presses on my leg with his other hand. He hits a bruise causing me to whimper.

"Rixon, comfort her." He says as he pushes the blanket to the side.

Rixon comes beside me, brushing hair away from my face and rubbing my back.

"Sweetheart I need to take the blanket off your legs. It looks like you hurt your ankle." The doctor pushed the blanket above my thighs unfolding my legs.

I grow tense feeling his hands on me.

"Shh, you're alright." He promises, taking out a bottle of something and dabs it on a rag. "This will burn, but I think you are going to need stitches."

"That will go over well" Rixon mutters holding my shoulders as the doctor rubs the medicine over the wound.

I hiss in pain struggling under Rixon's hold.

"I know sweetheart, I know." The doctor rubs my leg.

He pulls out a needle and threads it. My eyes grow wide in terror. I struggle harder whimpering as Rixon pins me to his chest.

"Close your eyes and I'll sing to you." Rixon whispers, dodging my thrashing.

I cry out when the doctor holds my leg still.

"Close your eyes, it will be over in a matter of seconds" Rixon ensures.

I clench them shut when I feel the needle push through a layer of my flesh tugging the thread along with it. Rixon hums in my ear allowing me to rest on his chest.

_"If I had the power the storms for to rise,__  
__I would make the wind blow out and I'd darken the skies,__  
__I'd make the wind blow high and the salt seas to roar,__  
__Till the day that my darling sailed away from Culmore."_

He sang in a low soft voice in my ear like a warm lullaby. I relaxed on him still feeling the tug of the needle, but soothed by his calming voice. I forgot that he was holding me, I was trapped, or he could change his demeanor in a moment's notice and hurt me. All I wanted to do was hear him sing. He finished the song and kissed my hair.

I open an eye seeing him look down at me with a warmth I haven't received in a long time. The doctor cut the thread and patted my leg.

"Such a brave one." He smiles. "I need to examine your arms next, may I see one?"

I remove an arm from my blankets still curled into Rixon's lap. I felt safe. They didn't push me or force me to do things. They asked and reasoned.

The doctor prodded my wrist checking for broken bones or scratches. He does the same for the next one swabbing medicine on a few cuts.

"You look very healthy considering the conditions. I must ask another question though." He tilts my chin to his eyes. "Would it be alright if I remove the blanket entirely and continued the exam?"

I look away scooting out of Rixon's hold tucking my knees back to my chest and clenching the blanket.

The doctor looks pained realizing he went too far.

"Oh, please little angel don't do that. I won't force you." He comes rubbing my back as I blink back tears.

They were so nice... I have been living in hell for days and now there were two men who seemed to want to protect me and genuinely care for my well being. Maybe I could trust them? I loosen the blanket off my shoulders when the door opens again. Rixon places a protective hand on my waist as the doctor stands to face the man glaring at us.

"Has she been examined fully?" He barks coming closer, his face bearing a long scar across his cheek. He had a look of malevolence in his eyes. A large sword was on his belt which he held with a level of eagerness. I notice the dark circles that cast shadows under his black eyes.

I lean into both of them. The doctor keeps a hand on my knee as he approaches the man.

"Not yet, she's still in shock." He stands taller showing he did not fear the man who was the embodiment of evil to me.

"Is she being defiant?" He moves in front of me grabbing hold of my arm.

The doctor grips my knee tighter.

"Of course not, she is merely scared."

I tighten the blanket. The man stalks closer to me causing me to draw back.

"Take off the blanket girl." He growls yanking the fabric from my hands.

I stand taking a razor from the tray of tools flicking it open and advancing towards him. He lifts a brow reaching for my arm only to have me slice at his chest. I keep a hand back protecting the doctor. The man tilts his head back and roars with laughter.

"Calm down love." The doctor whispers taking a step towards me.

"No, let her fight." He man demands drawing a dagger from his boot.

I charge at him dodging his hands and cutting the fabric of his sleeve hitting his arm. He hisses in pain grabbing my hair and throwing me down on the table yanking the blanket away. I scream clawing at him. He wrenches my legs apart looming over me.

"ENOUGH!" The doctor shouts causing the man to look up. He rest the blade on my neck and his knee on my stomach.

"She needs to learn her place is under a man." He takes under my neck forcing me up. I try to cover my body, but he pins my hands in his.

"She needs to not fight whenever a man comes near her!" The doctor growls going to return my blanket.

"She has to bathe. I'm taking her." He grips my arm bruising it.

I tug against him digging my feet in the ground, no longer caring about my nudity. Rixon frowns,

"Please, I will do it." He begs.

The man laughs pulling me to the door. I dead weight on him only to have him grip under my waist and lift me up.

"No, I have a feeling she needs a good beating to keep her in place."

He drags me out; I reach out to them attempting to escape. The doctor fumes leaning against the table swearing under his breath. Rixon follows us out.

The man carries me to another room dropping me to the floor. He gives my ribs a swift kick before pulling me up dragging me to a tub full of steaming water. I fight biting at him feeling the sharp pain from his boots erupt in my side. He slaps my cheek dropping me in the scalding water. I cry out trying to stand only to be pushed down.

"Stay still whore." He growls groping over my breast with greedy hands that covered parts on me entirely.

He lathers a rag with soap scrubbing my arms and back. I shake when his hand dips under the water touching me, prodding at my flesh with his fingers. Outraged I twist his wrist hearing a terrible crack.

"You little bitch!" He grabs my throat slamming my head against the bottom of the tub.

I grapple with his brutal force screaming under the water sensing it filling my nose and throat. The soap burns my eyes as I thrash causing my vision to be hazy. My head becomes foggy as the water fills my lungs. I stop struggling closing my eyes. His hands wrapped around my neck squeezing the life out of me. My grip on his arms weakens. This couldn't be the end?

Strong hands grab my shoulders and the pressure on my neck is release. I emerge from the water coughing and retching feeling someone lift me out. Their hands graze my wings; I throw back my elbow making contact with their nose. They yelp, but cover me with a towel moving us to the ground.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" An angry voice shouts while I vomit.

Someone pats my back moving my hair from my face.

"Cough it all up sweetheart. It's alright, you're safe now." The doctor rubs my back beating on it to clear the water from my lungs.

I gasp in breaths. The shouting continues, but the doctor lifts me away carrying me back to his room. He puts me on my feet, but I crash down trembling. He joins me placing a hand on my neck. I slap his hand away trying to hold back the sobs threatening to break through. He moves his hand stepping away. I hear his footsteps around me. He comes back handing me a shirt. I lift my arms feeling him slip it over my head. I curl into myself still shaking until I cannot hold the pain back anymore. A miserable cry leaves my lips ripping through my throat.

My body convulses with my cries. I put my face in my hands screaming about my situation, the pain, and how I couldn't escape.

"What happened to your nose?" The doctor whispers to a form behind me.

"It doesn't matter." Rixon responses, coming down to my level.

He doesn't touch me or try to talk he merely allows me to cry. My body rocks as I try to recover. After about an hour his rough callused hand grazes my arm. He tugs the back of the shirt allowing me to still be decent and moves the wet tangle of curls from my face. I sniffled, turning to face him holding the tunic closed.

"Hi." He smiles, his nose bruised and still tinged with blood stains.

I nod wrapping my arms around my still shaking form. He places his hand in my own. The doctor offers me his hand and they both help me up leading me to a hammock like bed. The doctor ever so gently scoops me into his arms and places me in it drawing the blanket to my chin. He smoothes my still wet hair kissing my forehead. Rixon comes beside the doctor taking my hand holding it tight. I lend forward taking his face in my hands which shock them along with myself. Touching his nose I focus my energy on healing it sending warmth through my finger tips. I remove my hands laying back down curling into the cover. He rubs his nose curious of my actions eyes growing wide once he discovered what I did.

**Hi,**

**I decided to update again because I felt the other chapter was too short. I have chapter three started and I promise to actually keep up with it. If you have a moment please considering reviewing. Thanks. The song is called "Maid of Culmore"**


	3. Chapter 3

Mollifying Entropy 3

I watched as Rixon gazed at the girl who had now turned away from us and curled into her usual ball. Taking his sleeve I pull him back to our desk hunting for a scrap of paper scrawling

"The bruising in completely gone."

He nods taking the quill hand shaking with excitement

"She healed it! She healed my broken nose by touching it." His handwriting quick and almost eligible.

I take a deep breath. That's why the vampires took her. Her blood must do exquisite things.

When they first spoke of the phoenix I thought for sure it was a myth, but when I finally saw her in that cage curled into herself with her wings shielding her face, I couldn't deny it any longer.

I glance at her sleeping form. She had looked so broken and defeated lying on my floor sobbing uncontrollably. I saw the large wings closer studying the intricate layers and colors longing to touch them, but knowing I would end up like Rixon's nose if I tried it. She was inconsolable with just reason. That brute touched her. Right after she began to trust us enough to lower her blanket. The other girls were numb as I removed their clothes or had been glamoured into submission. One couldn't be older than six. Ruth was her name and the other who had to be strapped down she fought so much, her name was Perri.

I found Perri to be fascinating, the entire time she begged to know if the others were safe caring very little about herself. She stayed close to Rixon like all of them do when one of the brutes came in smirking down at her nude body. He touched her throat as he came to undo her binds. She began muttering under her breath shaking when he stood her up sniffing her neck. I could sense the growing tension. She couldn't stand his touch much longer. When he went to grab her she screamed slapping his face. Rixon reached to grab her arm, but the man didn't give him time. He dragged her out by her hair dragging her in the opposite direction. My heart sank knowing the likely hood she would survive this journey was slim.

"Liam, what are they going to do to her?" Rixon writes

"To Perri? You know exactly what's going to happen to Perri."

Rixon lifts a brow shaking his head motioning to my hammock.

"Oh," I whisper

'I know they want to keep her pure; no one is to feed from her or touch her. We are supposed to start drawing vials of blood as soon as she is healthy enough, but we can save her from that for at least 2 days. I still need to examine her.'

He reads over my shoulder whispering

"She's not going to let us anywhere near her with a needle and I doubt she will let us examine her anytime soon."

I sigh running my hands through my thick hair. Rixon pulled up a chair resting his chin in his hand scratching his brow. He looks over to the hammock shaking his head.

"They're going to drain her dry and rip out any light she has left." He laments watching her toss in her sleep.

There was no reason to deny it. They would ruin her chastity and celestial beauty, taint it with their darkness and consume her rays. Her hair falls away from her neck revealing the bruising tarnishing her ivory skin. The creamy complexion amalgamated with a necklace of amaranthine coloration. My fist clenched. How could these beasts hurt her so? She was still a being, she still felt!

Her eyes flashed open staring into mine. Such beautiful eyes this girl possessed. They were bright sapphires with amber bursting around her pupils. Even grungy and exhausted she was the most stunning creature I had ever laid my eyes on. She furrowed her brow shivering, breathing deeply. Standing, I come over to her. Her eyes watching every move I made. I place my hand on her forehead seeing she was rather warm. She closed her eyes under my touch, though still remained tense.

"You must try to sleep angel, Rixon and I will be right over there to watch over you." She seemed to settle a little from this.

I stroke her matted hair noting Rixon and I would have to cut it. He came over holding our strongest sleeping medicine or knock out drops as we called them. Two drops and we could have a patient unconscious of our actions in minutes. He waits for my response. I nod to her he understands coming close.

"These are going to let you rest without worrying." He measures some reaching to her.

She draws back not trusting us, I rub her tense shoulder encouraging her to accept. Finally submitting she opens her mouth enough to allow Rixon to slip the drug in her mouth. I keep my hand in her hair waiting for it to take effect. Her eyes drift close as Rixon begins to hum a soft melody. After a few more moments her tense body relaxes and she lets out a sigh. I realize this is the first time she's really got to rest since they captured her.

When her breathing slows I remove my hand moving away.

"We should examine her now." Rixon whispers following me.

I glance at her. She was almost completely out. It actually seemed like a decent idea.

"Wait." I mouth quietly removing instruments from our table wanting to give her a little longer.

He nods covering the table with a blanket and grabbing the tools we needed. It wasn't much, and judging by what I had since of her she appeared healthy; however, I noticed deep contusions on her chest and lower when the vampire ripped off her blanket. I hated stripping her against her will, but it almost seemed more humane for her not to know.

Rixon moved back to her scooping her into his arms carrying her over. She stayed limp in his arms as he laid her down. Her body resembled a rag doll, flimsy and dressed in something far too large. I begin unbuttoning my shirt from her skin making sure not to touch her much. Eve with her being asleep I still felt the need to treat with modesty. Rixon helps lift her torso allowing me to remove the shirt.

Her skin was a patchwork of different bruises, each at their stage of healing. They must have beaten her when they captured her because I couldn't find one inch that didn't have some level of discoloration. Her inner thigh had three long scratches down it from where he had tried to touch her. Rixon shudders when he sees it. He always got caught up in the emotions. Not that I could blame him. Seeing the battered girls which came through here was enough to make any man's blood boil.

I check for any deep lacerations; however I found none. Looking at her stitches I notice how the wound was now scabbing over. The cut had looked grisly; there was no physical way it could have healed so quickly. Rixon comes to see what I'm gawking at.

"She's a healer?" He whispers touching the scratch in curiosity.

"She is a phoenix... They possess healing qualities. That must explain why they are so desperate to keep her safe. Can you imagine how she must taste to them?" I brush her hair out of her face seeing her sleep. She still had her jaw clenched painfully tight.

Rixon strokes her cheek staring longingly at her.

"We have to save her." He declares kissing her forehead.

I sigh patting his shoulder.

"You know we can't."

He still looks at her studying every detail.

"I cannot sit idle and watch her die." He murmurs running his fingers through her hair.

He was right, neither of us would be able to let this angel parish at the hands of these leeches, but I didn't know where to start on saving her.

"Rixon, we are prisoners here ourselves."

He looks disheartened at my words. I look to the boy I considered a brother and the despair written over his face.

"We will arrive tomorrow. He will want to see the new merchandise then they will go to their cells. Wait until we arrive, then we will think of something. Until then, we wait."

He listens to my words smiling down at her.

"We will save you my little Ember."

I glance up quizzically at him,

"Ember?"

He looks back sheepishly scratching behind his neck. A habit he only does when he knows he has done something I would not approve of. I ponder the word a few seconds longer before comprehending what he did.

"Oh, please tell me you did not name her? What have I always told you?" I growl in whispers, placing my head in my hands. Now he was going to get attached to her and there was no guarantee we would be able to keep her alive. Sometimes I forget he is only nineteen.

"What? It's not as if you didn't do the same thing calling her every term of endearment around." He hisses back.

I hit him on his head with my journal, frustrated by his logic or lack thereof.

"Go to your quarters Rixon." I sigh, becoming tired me.

He shakes his head sitting beside her, or Ember as he has decided.

"No, I will stay with her." He takes her hand in his own rubbing her palm with his thumb.

I glare at him hoping its convincing. He stares back before finally releasing her hand and sulking back into his room. Without warning he comes back to place a kiss on her head and whisper another goodnight. I roll my eyes swatting at him to go.

Once I hear him close his door and stop shuffling about I continue my studies. She stirred slightly when I pricked her arm with my needle drawing blood. I filled a small vile and place a cotton compress on her pierced skin. The liquid looked like normal blood, yet was hot in my hand and possessed a golden hue. It also appeared much thicker, like syrup as it coagulated in the glass tube.

"You are not going to have a fun life after he gets a taste of you." I whisper to her.

She remains motionless, but as I come back to her to check where I drew blood I see her eyes flutter open staring back at me. Cupping her face I give her a reassuring smile. She blinks a couple of time reaching to cover herself up only to realize she had nothing on. I pat her hair turning to grab the shirt she had been wearing. Turning back around I am greeted by a scalpel pointed near my throat. She holds it tightly ready to strike at me. I take a step back holding the clothes out for her. Everything inch of her body in defense mode. She was a warrior at heart, I could see it. The way her arms were tense and steady, the way her eyes locked on mine with a burning intensity.

"You're alright darling. I won't hurt you." I whisper encouraging the shirt to her. She holds the blade a moment longer before lowering it and taking the shirt. I let out a breath turning so she could put it on.

Her fear of men broke my heart, I knew she had to be pure; they wouldn't have taken her if she wasn't. Yet, her fear made me wonder what they must have said or done to her. I turn again and see her sitting on the examine table studying the cotton on her arm and the vile of blood in her hand. She glared at me and though she never said a word I could understand what she was saying.

'You stole my blood.'

I try to reason, yet, she just gave me the same look. Eyebrows knitted together, her nose scrunch and lips pursed slightly as if she couldn't comprehend my actions.

'You stole my blood.'

She scowls at the vile shaking her head in disgust.

"I'm sorry." I state keeping eye contact with her sensing she wasn't upset with me exactly.

With the vile clenched in her hand she points to the door then the vile.

"I don't understand?"

She nods focusing on a way to communicate. Her eyes spark and she holds the vile up pointing to me and shaking her head.

"What are you saying? The blood, me, no? I don't deserve the blood?" She shakes her trying again.

She points to me.

"I" My voice quiet as I focus on her hand gestures. She nods then points to me again shaking her head.

"I… No? I don't?" She nods at the second. Holding the vile to me and I reach for it, but she takes it away.

"I don't take your blood without your permission." I understand nodding to her. She shrugs her shoulders nodding, yet swats the comment aside. As if I made a valid point, but not the one she was attempting to make.

She points the door out again. I think about what it could symbolize.

"I don't want or need your blood they do." It clicks as I point to the door. She smiles nodding. I watch her store the blood in my breast pocket of the shirt she wore.

"You understand what they want you for?" This was interesting. Most of the girls and boys knew they were in trouble, but couldn't understand what was wanted from them. Yet, this girl seemed to comprehend exactly what was expected of her and was ready to fight against it.

She nods clenching her fist. I come close clasping my hands on her shoulders.

"Then you must understand the severity of our situation." I whisper staring into her blue eyes. They would torture her without hesitation if she fought them. They were not ones to take defiance lightly.

Her eyes search my face listening to my words. She takes my hand gripping it giving me at mischievous grin saying

_"I'd like to see them try."_  
**Hello everyone, **

**I hope you enjoy this fairly short chapter. The next one will actually get into the meat of the story. Thank you Moustache Bandit for the kind review. **

**Please review if you get a chance.**


	4. Chapter 4

RIXON

She allows me to lead her to the tubs, my hand holding hers in a tender grip. I begin filling the tub with warm water seeing her gaze at the walls around us. She makes no move to remove her clothes and I choose not to push her. Letting the tub fill up fully I let it settle before tapping her shoulder motioning to the water.

"If you wish to bathe it is ready." I feel awkward in the silence wishing she would say anything, make some type of sound.

She glances at the water swirling her finger tip in a small circle. Moving her hands to the buttons on the shirt she begins unbuttoning each small toggle. I turn to allow her privacy. When I hear the water slosh I turn back seeing her draw her knees to her chest. She doesn't look at me, but stays small and silent.

I sit beside the tub handing her some of the sweet scented soap they forced them to use. She remains motionless. I bravely dip a rag in the water lathering soap on it and rub it across her arm. She glare at me, eyes burning with anger.

"I won't hurt you, but you have to bathe." I reason rubbing the rag over her shoulder keeping focus on her face. She breaths deeply annoyed by my actions.

I take the comb and began untangling her hair humming as I do so. She settled, wincing every once in a while when I hit a bad knot. Liam said we were going to have to cut it, but I wanted to see if we could just untangle it. I lather at strong smelling conditioner in her long locks studying all the different tones. It possessed a sort of ebony shade mixed with other reddish hues and browns. With the conditioner it feel smooth like silk. I put it in a simple braid twisting the long strands into a bun.

"Why don't you speak?" The question slipped out before I could process what I said. She looks down into the water scrubbing her arms roughly and shrugs.

I take the rag away from her working on her back avoiding the extra appendages. She straightens her spine and shivers when the water trickles down.

"I bet you have a strong voice." I whisper more to myself than her. She shrugs again.

We continue without fuss and scrub any grime away leaving her skin shimmering. Helping her out of the tub I take her back to the infirmary where Liam had laid out the dress she had to wear. It was cream lace that ended around ones shins in the front and had a train in the back. Liam handed her the dress encouraging her to the small changing area we had. She moved behind the curtain and when she reemerge her eyes looked red. The dress was almost completely see-through. It seemed more indecent than keeping her nude.

Liam handed her a blanket to wear while with us and began applying the required make up on her already beautiful face. He dusts pink powder around her eyes and cheeks, then the bright red lipstick. Looking at her now she was stunning. Even with tear rimmed eyes she was breath taking. Liam kissed her forehead.

"Be brave. Today is the worse of them." He holds her close as tears fall from her eyes. She clings to him letting out all of the pent up fears.

I rub her shoulder feeling it tremble as I do.

* * *

FIREBIRD

They cover my face with a blind fold and tie my hands. The coarse rope bites into my skin burning it and leaving it raw. I hear whimpering beside me as harsh hands drag us into a new room slinging us onto unfinished wood floor without care. I stay in a kneeling position hearing footsteps close to my head. Brawny hands yank the taunt blindfold away from my eyes. Unlike the usual brightness of the rooms which burned my eyes, I find this room only to have a few torches burning here and there. It smelt earthy and of not for the current circumstances I might have found the scent soothing. However the robust smoke felt sour in my lungs. I look around surveying my surroundings. The room was murky having a smoke filled haze. Some figures appear on the walls watching us with predator eyes.

I see the girl from before beside me jerking against the binds on her hands. They had abrasions covering most of her hands and wrists. The rope had been stained red with her blood. I make a brave decision scooting closer to her. She looks up at me nodding to the littlest girl beside her. Her face was scattered with bruises and stained with dried blood. The light in her eyes gone, but replaced with malice.

'We have to protect her. She's a baby.' The girl stares at me her green eyes pleading with mine. I nod, staying close.

The littlest girl moved against the other girl's side. Her blonde curls hiding her scared face. She wore a light blue nightgown. With her sitting it swallowed her small form. Her frail shoulders shook and I sense the girl beside me sending her calming thoughts. I focus my energy on both of them surrounding us in a warm aura, a stark contrast to the bitter cold in the room.

A door opens and the men against the wall stand taller. A boot forces my back down into a bowing position. The heel catches my wing and I shrug him away in anger. This leads to nothing, but a swift kick to my stomach. The pain explodes in my gut. The hollowness already caused it ache, but the blow made me retch. I could feel my insides bruising and cramping from the impact. I could heal, yet the constant abuse made it hard for my body to keep up. The pain began to subside and I'm pulled up to a kneeling position.

A man took a seat in a throne like chair which was in the middle of the room. He had a look of indifference on his face. His sandy blond hair was slick up out of his strong angled face. This made his intense blue eyes piercing as they gazed at our crouching forms. He couldn't be older than thirty and he had an angelic look about him. His soft features on a hard face. He motions for the man beside me to bring us forward. I'm lifted to my feet dragged closer. He looks over each of us with a smile; bending two of his fingers in a 'come hither' motion beckoning the young girl to him. The man pushes her forward causing her to stumble. The auburn haired girl beside me struggles to no avail against the man's tight grip. I focus on getting heat to travel to my fingers praying they will get hot enough.

The little girl pauses in front of the man who leaned forward to match her height. She shivered, but he offered her his hand. She takes it and he scoops her up plopping her into his lap. He smiles at her brushing her hair out of her face stroking her neck.

The girl beside me screams something in a foreign language, judging by how red her face had become and the way her knuckles blanched it was a warning. He glared at her and our guards struck across her cheek. She let out a yelp turning her face away. I keep my eyes on the girl in his lap flinching at the way the girl beside me cried against the man who had wrenched open her gown to reveal her small breast. My hands grew hotter as my rage grew stronger.

The man watched with sick fascination as blood trickled down her lip. The little girl in his lap stayed quiet studying one of his gold rings. He turned his attention back to her kissing down her neck and slipping the hem of her dress to her shins. He whispers something in her ears and she repeats his words in some type of trace; the men in the room chuckle. I scan their minds and my blood boils, how dare he have this pure little thing speak something so vulgar. The girl beside me hears it as well kicking against her restraints. His hand creeps higher up the little girl's leg. I feel my ropes give and I break them apart. I throw my still scorching hands upon the man holding the girl beside me. I yank him away placing my hands on his chest hearing him bowl in pain. Another man reaches for me, but I dodge his hands sending a burning energy at him.

I come to the man in the chair taking the little blonde in my arms holding her close. The spell seems to have faded and she cries into my neck. Moving back to the other girl I extend my wings shielding us all. I look at the chaos I caused in a matter of seconds. Sitting the younger girl down I untie the auburn's hands. She clutches the little one to her. Her tanned skin so different compared to the little blonde's milky complexion; yet, the little girl clung to her like a baby to their mother.

The man in the throne studied me while the men against the wall came closer waiting for his order. The guard lay on the floor howling in pain beside my still smoldering ropes.

"Come Firebird." The man in the throne barks. His blue eyes slate grey now lacking any source of benevolence they may have earlier possessed.

I fold my wings back stepping close to him still keeping a protective hold on her arm.

"If you obey me no harm will come to them." He declares reaching his hand out to me. I release my hold seeing the girl hold the blonde closer. He watches as I stand before him wanting nothing more than to kill him now. He takes my hand pulling me to him.

"Come sit in master's lap beauty." He draws me closer pulling me down on him. I make to move, but he looks up to a man near the girls. The man takes out his belt popping it loudly. The young man brushed my hair from my neck wrapping a arm around my waist. "Now, you don't us to have to hurt them do you?" He mocks, smirking at me.

I turn my face from him. He chuckled, putting his soft nose on my throat inhaling my scent. Without warning he runs his tongue down the length of my neck. His teeth graze my flesh causing my body to shudder. I attempt to lean away, yet he pins me closer resting his cleft chin on my shoulder.

"You smell like chastity and ambrosia. You are mine." He whispers kissing my ear nipping at it. His face was so beautiful and young, but his eyes, their grey coloration displaying his lack of compassion. His hand pushes the white lace of my dress away from my shoulders. I struggle in his hold hearing a shriek from in front of us.

The guard yanks the little girl from the older girl's hold. Another man grips her around the waist while the guard throws the little girl against a table and before I can protest the belt makes contact on her back. She lets out a sharp cry. He rises to strike her again, I look up at the man's face cupping his face and kissing him with vigor. I feel him smile against my lips pulling me to straddle his lap pushing my dress high above my thighs. He breaks our kiss.

"Take her friends to their cells." He announces unbuttoning my dress lower. I hear shuffling behind me as he kisses down my chest.

He takes something from a table beside him. A blade comes in front of my face, he holds it close to my nose. Being so close I can see the light blond stubble on his cheeks, the angle of his nose, and his perfect pink lips. He had a young face where it was quite hard to decide how old he really was. His fingers brush the fabric away from my shoulder. A sharp sting lets its presences known when he drags the blade across my skin. I gasp feeling back from him, though his hold on my back forces me still.

His mouth latches on to my wound lapping up my spilt blood. I push against him trying to escape. He holds the blade close to my throat in return. I could feel his lukewarm tongue against my skin, his stubble scratching my sensitive skin, and his large smooth hands roaming my body. He hums in approval licking the remaining blood clean. His tongue strong as it prodded my wound pushing for another drop. My head felt heavy and I find myself having to lean on him for support. Pulling away he took my face in his cool hands.

"Your blood tastes of a forbidden fruit. Chaste, yet full of the sins others want from you." His voice was warm like velvet and his lips were tinged with sanguine. He places a bloody kiss on my mouth, his hands going under my dress to my inner thighs. "Tell me Firebird, are you chaste? Do you know the touch of a man?" His hand creeps higher causing me to shudder.

He laughs when I grab his hands stopping their course. The men around us laugh. I had forgotten they were even here. My skin burns with the humiliation of the entire situation. My dress wasn't even on my torso anymore, leaving my wings and chest exposed to anyone's prying eyes. I refused to look at them, but I could sense their arousal and hear their thoughts. The knowledge made my blush deepen. He smiled, something beautiful, though all it did for me was made me recoil further back. His hands come from under my skirt to rest on my breasts. His hands felt like ice and burned wherever they landed. He took my skin in his mouth making me stiffen grimacing, letting me go he smiles mockingly at me.

I could not stand it any longer. My hand whips out and I punch his nose as hard as I could. I felt a sickening crunch when my fist connected with the bridge of his nose. Blood sprays on my hand and chest. He growls, pushing me from his lap. I land on my wrist sensing a throbbing pain shoot through my arm. He stands above me menacingly glaring down with hatred. I cradle my wrist backing away. He yanks me up by my hair grabbing the discarded belt and throws me over the same table the little girl had been. He rips off my dress causing me to shriek. Another man pins my hands down grinding down on them. The beautiful man above me comes close to my ear.

"I may not be able to fuck you bitch, but I will fuck with your mind till you can't even retreat there when you are scared." He growls in a malign tone.

I keep my eyes closed when his tone changes to a calm sound. He strokes my arm coaxing me to open my eyes. His soft voice cajoled me

"Open your eyes sweet child, let me see those lovely eyes. Listen to me."

I find my body responding and I finally relax following his orders. He smiles at me kissing my nose. His soft skin rubs my sides and he keeps whispering calm words in my ear. I stare into his beautiful eyes watching him with fascination. He smiles kindly and comes close speaking words in my ear.

I jerk up at the words fighting against him. He pins me down littering my body with brutal kisses, his teeth dragging over my neck. I scream when he spreads my legs open. Closing my eyes I try to not think about what he was doing as he pins my arms and legs to the table. The other men laugh when I scream feeling objects... I couldn't... No more. Please what did I do? Why is this happening? I want Rixon, I want the doctor. I want to be anywhere, but here. Another scream leaves my throat when he drags the blade over my stomach. My blood seeps out of my cut. I feel my head become foggy, but he wouldn't let me sleep. The torture continued for what felt like hours. Blood covers my inner thighs and most of my body, but it felt worse around my core. They eventually leave him and I. He smirks down at my broken body.

"Sweet dreams Firebird."

* * *

**Hi... :)**

**1SouthernBelle,**

**Thank you so much for your kind words. Yes, I will admit this darker than anything I've ever wrote, but I wanted the challenge. I realize this may deter some from reading. Not everyone likes having 'a profound sense of hopelessness'. I'm glad you are sticking it out though. It will get worse before it gets better, but I try to use Liam and Rixon as her buffers.**


	5. Chapter 5

He tosses the girls out of his quarters with a careless shove. He found he had grown lackadaisical of their presence. Though he did find amusement in getting the older girl's temper to flare by touching the little one he hadn't the slightest interest in the young one. Her blood was fresh and pure; yet, it did not arouse him like he led the older one to believe.

The older girl, Perri was it? She was something. He enjoyed upsetting her. The little one did nothing for him, but seeing the older one's face contort as he laid his lips on her companion brought him great delight. The little one would squirm in his lap from his cool touch as the older one screamed any and _every _insult which popped into her mind. He ignored the pointless words and latched onto the little one's frail neck relishing in both of their screams.

He kept up the game for a while until he grew frustrated with Perri's shrill voice. He half considered claiming the little one in from of her to teach her what happens to girls who cause him annoyance; however, he wanted to keep her pure for the money that came with virgin blood. Not saying he couldn't taint Perri's mind with "what if's"… He already had the Firebird to prove how effective it could be. With a few impure thoughts he was able to send Perri off with a warning.

He walked about his chamber to his mirror noting the ruddy smear on his chin. He felt it suited him.

-_A devil with a halo_-

He thought to himself chuckling. His skin still smelt of the little girl's clean scent and he decided to let it linger on him, despite the slight stickiness that remained. A film-like substance he always felt he had after handling mortals.

"_Disgusting creatures"_ He spoke finding he couldn't stand the sensation any longer. He stripped and scrubbed the scent off not stopping until he had taken off a thin layer of skin. The flesh stayed red and inflamed for a moment before finally replacing it self's with its usual tone. He sighed becoming bored once again.

Perhaps he would bring the phoenix back and have another go? He grinned remembering how she felt in his arms. _'So hot,' _he remarked _'like burning coals had been placed under her skin'_. Her body was perfection. Not as small as Perri's. No, the phoenix's body had defined curves that felt like a sin under his hands and her mouth… He had never tasted such a sinful tongue. The things he could do to her. The things he _would _do to her. His body stiffened at the thought. Her blood would make him rich and she would make him come every night. He smiled cruelly at the thought recalling her delightful cries when he corrupted her mind with every desire he had planned. He wouldn't fuck her… Not yet.

He lay on his bed running his own hand over his chiseled chest and down. He couldn't wait to claim her, let her become his own personal concubine and mistress. She would heed to his every whim. He groaned at the thought. Every inch of her, every fiber of her bring would be his.

His to touch, his to bruise, and his to claim.

There was a loud knock on his door causing him to remove his hand.

"What." He growled, annoyed from the interruption.

His door was thrown open banging on the wall. He sat up infuriated by the blatant disrespect. He looked at Liam with malice.

"Brother. What do you want?" He hisses standing, not caring if his nudity upset his modest brother.

His brother's chest raised and fell at an unnatural pace.

"What Did You Do To Her!" He yelled, stalking up to the vampire who stared back with unsettling calmness.

The vampire smirked at the boy. He shrugged with indifference.

"She struck me."

His brother gawked at him in disbelief.

"And that justified mind fucking her within an inch of her sanity? She became so violent with the guards I had to give her a sedative in order to simply touch her." Liam ran a hand through his sweaty hair body exhausted from its earlier exertion.

Again he merely leered in response. He watches his brother attempt to regain his usual relaxed persona.

"Really Liam, can you not even handle a young woman?" He mocked in a condescending tone returning to his bed.

Liam sighed exasperated by his older brother. He ignored the comment and came beside him. He came close to his face glaring.

"Do not kill her." He warns before standing up and storming out of the room.

Cain laughs at his brother's outbursts as he lies on his bed. He returns his thoughts to the phoenix recalling the sounds of her pained pants and how her body convulsed under his influence. How she managed not to let tears fall despite her agony. She especially hated when he showed her begging for his touch desiring more. He groaned feeling release.

She would be his.

* * *

**Hi...**

**So, I haven't written much and that bothers me. Review if you get a chance. **


End file.
